Bratz (TV series)
Bratz (also known as Bratz: The Series) is a computer animated television series based on a line of toy dolls of the same name. It is produced by Mike Young Productions, MGA Entertainment, and Lionsgate Television, and premiered on 4Kids TV. The show aired from September 10, 2005 to October 14, 2006. In 2008, the show was renewed for season 2. The show is about four female adolescents who run their own teen magazine. Plot Set in the fictional city of Stylesville, the show revolves around four adolescents (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin) running their own teen magazine, titled "Bratz", while juggling school life at Stiles High School. Their rival magazine is "Your Thing", owned and run by the proud and demanding self-proclaimed "Reigning Queen of Fashion" Burdine Maxwell, and her mean identical twin interns Kirstee and Kaycee, known infamously as "the Tweevils". Accompanied by their friends Dylan, Cameron and Ethan, the girls' adventures are exploited throughout the series, both in and outside of Stylesville. Characters Bratz Magazine Cloe (Angel) (voiced by Olivia Hack in season 1; Britt McKillip in season 2 Singing Vocals by Louise Vallance): Cloe is the leader of Bratz and in charge of the "Dear Cloe" column in the magazine, where readers write to her for teen advice. She is characterised by her romantic, dreamy and outgoing attitude, as well as her highly dramatic tendencies, hence specialising in acting and debating. Although she enjoys shopping and fashion, she dabbles in a tomboy side through skateboarding and riding a motorcycle. Her love interest is Cameron. Sasha (Bunny Boo) (voiced by Tia Mowry in season 1; Dorla Bell in season 2 Singing Vocals by Joy Tanner): Sasha is the music editor of the group and specialises in hip-hop dancing and creating tunes. She is characterised by her bold and sassy demeanour, although this can sometimes backfire and make her become perfectionistic and controlling. Like Cloe, she can be a tomboy sometimes, which is reflected in her style of dressing. Jade (Kool Kat) (voiced by Soleil Moon Frye in season 1; Britt Irvin in season 2 Singing Vocals by Alison Viktorin): Jade is the fashion editor of the group with a bubbly, open and sensitive personality. After she gets unreasonably fired from an internship at "Your Thing" magazine by Burdine, the girls decided to make their own magazine. Yasmin (Pretty Princess) (voiced by Dionne Quan in season 1; Maryke Hendrikse in season 2 Singing Vocals by Cherami Leigh): Yasmin is the main journalist for the magazine due to her passion for literature. Known for her sensitive, sweet and intelligent personality, she has a strong philanthropic side, owning her own animal shelter. It is also hinted that she has the highest marks in school out of all the girls. Her love interest is Ethan. Your Thing Magazine Burdine Maxwell (voiced by Wendie Malick in season 1; Ellie Harvie in season 2): Burdine is the head of "Your Thing" magazine. She is, in reality, unintentionally responsible for the creation of Bratz magazine after firing Jade unreasonably during the latter's internship. Quick to anger, impatient and bossy, she proclaims herself the "Reigning Queen of Fashion", choosing to uphold this title by dressing constantly in identical pink suits and owning over fifty pairs of classic pink pumps. She dotes on her Miniature Pinscher Royale and has an almost identical sister named Burnice. Kirstee (voiced by Kaley Cuoco in season 1; Ashleigh Ball in season 2): Kirstee the older of the Tweevils who does her bun with a crown-shaped hairband. Due to being older and more intelligent she tends to lead and facilitate the twins' various operations. Kaycee (voiced by Lacey Chabert in season 1; Kelly Sheridan in season 2): Kaycee is the younger of the Tweevils who does her bun with a ribbon-shaped hairband and has a characteristic adhesive bandage on her nose which, according to Sasha, was the result of three nose jobs following accidents involving it. She tends to be less intelligent and has a higher voice than her sister. Supporting characters Cameron (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in season 1; Ian James Corlett in season 2 and Singing Vocals provided by Sterling Jarvis): Cameron is a good friend to the Bratz. He's in love with Cloe and her main love interest. Dylan (voiced by Ogie Banks in season 1; Adrian Holmes in season 2 and Singing Vocals provided by Vic Mignogna): Dylan is another boy who has a habit of annoying the Bratz, usually resulting them in saying "Goodbye Dylan!". Eitan (voiced by Josh Keaton in season 1; Trevor Devall in season 2): Eitan is a boy who works at a smoothie bar in the mall area of Stylesville. He does not appear as often as Cameron or Dylan do. He is in love with Yasmin and in one episode ("Crush in a Rush"), Eitan agreed to ask Yasmin out on a date while in turn, the others would make a magazine article based on it. However, Yasmin learns this from the Tweevils and rejects Eitan in anger, although they later reconcile near the episode's end. Byron Powell (voiced by Greg Ellis in season 1; Alistair Abell in season 2): Byron is a man from London, England whom the Bratz (along with Cameron and Dylan) first met in Bratz: Rock Angelz. He appears to be a parody of Simon Cowell. Episodes The Bratz television series follows the adventures of Cloe, Yasmin Jade and Sasha after their return from London at the end of the Bratz: Rock Angelz movie. The series was originally released in episode sets, and later editioned into Season One (Bratz: Totally Stylin' Collection) and Season Two (Bratz: OMG! Collection) packaged sets. Season One *Bratz: Rock Angelz (Part I, II and III as one complete film) *Crush In A Rush *Not So Hot For A Teacher *Kidnapped *Slumber Party *Sasha's Big Interview *Pet Show *Manicuring Candidate *"It's Not About Me" Week *Trading Faces *Truth Or Dare *Bothered And Bewitched *Skeleton In The Closet *Camping *Survivor *To Catch A Thief *Cinderella *Jade's Dream *Totally Recall *New Kid In Town *Paris I (Bratz in Playland) *Paris II (Bratz in Franceland) *Paris III (Bratz in Ragland) *BONUS: Clip Show - Model Friends Season Two *Extremely Made-Over *The Cloe Life *The Bratz 500 *A Little Diss, A Little Dat *A Sporting Chance *Transparently Yours *Miss Fortune *Bratz Fail *Bratz Vs. Brats *Inner Beauty Queen *Alien Encounters *Rescue Askew *Bye Bye Burdine *Great Melting Pot *The Chronicles Of Karma *The Life Of Byron *Much Ado About Practically Nothing *Camp Celebrity *Bratz VS Barbie Reception Despite being defended by fans, Bratz earned negative reviews from critics. Common Sense Media gave the show a 1 star rating, saying that the show might be a bad influence towards kids. Saying "Bratz are the modern-day Barbie dolls whose vampy appearance has upset many parents seeking healthy role models for their daughters." Ratings The first season had very good ratings, however the second season had low ratings, which led to the show's cancellation in 2008. The TV series was shown in the United Kingdom where it was popular with young girls, and had a peak of 51,000 viewers.Category:Bratz